Collected One Shots
by ladybug17
Summary: Each chapter is a different story. Enojy. All are Emily/JJ pairing. Each chapter is a different rating. Chapter Three is Garcia/JJ/Emily.
1. Chapter 1

_These are single chapter stories. Each chapter is not connected I just dont feel like having a lot of single chapter's posted. So enjoy each by them selves. :) As always reviews are welcomed. _

Emily was grateful that they had not received a case today. She had plans with big group of her friends. She got out of the office on time. However she had to decline Morgan and Garcia's invitation for going out for dinner and drinks. Once she got home she started getting ready.

She immediately put on her c.d. player. She put in her favorite c.d. she loved that she had her entire place wired for sound. She walked to her bathroom. Her shower felt nice. She loved that she had splurged on really nice towels when she got her townhouse. She walked into her room and decided on an outfit. She walked back into the bathroom and started her makeup and blow drying her hair opting to leave it with her natural waves.

Her cell started ringing. Her screen was flashing Sarah.

"Hey hun. Hows it going?" Emily loved being able to not have to answer her phone with her last name which only happened when her friends or her mom calls.

"Good. Are you ready for the concert? Im walking in your neighborhood now, had to park like 3 blocks away." Sarah hated parking in D.C. but if it was how she gets to see her best friend she would do it.

"Okay Im unlocking my door now. Hell yes I'm ready for the concert just need to finish up my makeup and getting dressed"

Sarah made her way to Emily's house. She knew by the fact that Emily had not opened her door up that she was not fully ready yet. When she walked into Emily's she was greeted with Emily being by the door in only a towel. She hugged her friend. It had been a while since she had time to visit with her.

"Hello. You might want to hurry up and get dressed cause Mel and Al are like 4 blocks behind me. Teresa is still working but should be off in ten and she's ready to go from work. Kat is stuck on the metro but is coming. So where are we going for food before this?"

"I made a reservation at our favorite sushi place. Man it will be nice to see all of the girls. Can't believe we all could attend this but its nice to have a tradition."

She returned to her bathroom leaving Sarah to answer her door.

Across town JJ was meeting her friends.

"Jennifer! OMG! I can't believe that you didn't end up having to cancel. But you're here in person!"

JJ gave her very hyper friend Megan a hug. She gave Stacy a hug as well. "Lets get inside I want a good spot."

Emily arrived at the Uh Huh Her concert with everyone in tow. Dinner had been great. She loved getting caught up with old friends. Thankfully the restaurant and the concert venue weren't to far away. She was delighted to get so close to the stage. The band started and she was talked into dancing with her friends. At one point she had separated from her from her group but managed to dance back to them. Shortly after she rejoined her group Emily felt her hip vibrate. She pulled it out she had gotten a picture mail from JJ.

Odd she thought she opened it. It was her at the concert dancing. The caption attached stated its nice to see you so relaxed, because Emily could see her facial expression which was one of pure joy. Emily quickly looked around and spotted JJ in the crowd. She couldn't believe that JJ was here.

She texted JJ. I didn't know you knew Uh Huh Her.

JJ's response was Yup I love them. So this was the prior engagement today?

Yup. We could have come together I guess. This was your as well?

I would have loved to come together.

At that point JJ walked over to Emily pulled her into a hug and gave her a full on the lips kiss. Emily always loved JJ's kisses.

Emily's friends were wondering who the mystery person was. Emily pulled away and blushed when she met Sarah's gaze.

"So I guess I have some explaining to do…."

"Yup. Who is this?"

"Group meet Jennifer Jareau. JJ this is Sarah, Kat, Al, Mel and Teresa."

Mel was the first to say anything. "So you finally nailed the one you've been dreaming/drooling over?"

"Yup. Thanks for putting that out there and I was not drooling I had a hole in my lip that day."

"Nope you were drooling. How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Well uumm you see uumm…"

"Wow Emily Prentiss is speechless and babbling and we thought drooling was bad" Sarah chimed in.

"We have been seeing each other for 6 months" JJ volunteered the answer.

"WHAT the fuck Emily!" Al and Teresa both yelled at the same time.

"Yah why are we only finding out about this now!" Mel had to get her two sense in as well. She was hurt that Emily hadn't mentioned this knowing that Em had been crushing on JJ since the day she started at BAU.

"Well see we haven't really been hanging out that often in those 6 months. And I didn't even know she was going to be here tonight so uuuummmm uuuummm…..JJ these are some of my best friends…best friends meet JJ my girlfriend. Hunny who did you come with?"

"Oh my friends are over there." JJ glanced over at her friends who were looking at where she went. "Group can I borrow Emily to introduce her to my friends or would you all like to join my group over there?"

"We'll join you" Sarah spoke for the group. Everyone was introduced.

"So now we get to give you both shit for not telling anyone. By the way JJ she's cute!"

JJ blushed as Megan told her that so everyone could here it.

"Yup Emily you described JJ to a tee. She is 'superbly sexy" as you put it." Sarah chimed in knowing that at least she was out of Emily's range of motion. However Emily chased after her and punched her in the arm anyway when she couldn't move due to the wall in the way. "ow! That hurts!"

"Well if you could spill anymore of my embarrassing secrets tonight that would be just awesome." Emily stated with sarcasm dripping off every word. " Now I would like to go back to enjoying my concert."

Emily turned so she was watching the stage she placed herself behind JJ and wrapped her arms around her. Emily thought to herself how did I get so lucky and yup she is superbly sexy.

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. _


	2. Chapter 2

_None of the chapters in here are linked in any way. Chapter one and Chapter two have nothing to due with each other I just wanted to throw some one shots together. _

_On with the chapter. Rating: NC-17 _

I feel you push into me and pull almost all the way out before you slam back into me. You are starring into my eyes. You have told me numerous times that you love watching me let go and seeing my eyes changes before you. I knew after the stress of today this was what you needed. Once more you pull out and enter me again. You also pinch my left nipple.

You simply state "Pet you may".

Sending me over the edge into the oblivion of an excellent orgasm. You continue to stare at me while I come back down to earth again. You get out of bed. I watch you remove the harness. You get back into bed and pull the covers up. You snuggle with me showing how much you care about me, until sleep is almost over taking both of us. I slowly whisper "Good night Madam JJ. Thank you for allowing me my pleasure".

"Your welcome Pet. Now sleep Emily."

I love submitting to you, was the last thought across my mind before I fall asleep your hands are slowly rubbing my back.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember these are one shots….this one is completely different it's a three way…

Don't own Criminal minds at all.

Emily/JJ/Penelope

Thanks for reading Reviews are welcomed_

Emily was bored she had already spoken at the recruitment ceremony. She didn't know why she still needed to be up here on stage. Her team all had to attend this and she was lucky one that was picked to speak. She just wanted to be back the table with her family. Her chair was located next to her loves, which could make this event not boring at all.

Emily joked with her loves before leaving that they should wear remote control bullets today, however sitting up here was out of range of the remote. _Damn_ she thought while the next presenter droned on and on about the homeland security side of the FBI. She just wanted to get back to the table. She saw movement from the table. Her wife was getting up.

All of a sudden the bullet inside of her came to life and started vibrating. She was very glad to be a trained profiler because it was taking all of her masking skills not to have a look of surprise which would be very out of place. _Well I can play this game _she thought. She played with the remote in her pocket and heard a muffled Uh from the left side of the stage. When her wife would turn the vibrations up so would she until her wife backed down then she would follow. Finally getting sick of playing follow the leader she changed her game up and went hard on her button for a minute then backed down when she heard a phone chirping.

All of a sudden the vibrations inside of her stopped again. She noticed a blonde head walking back to her table, while talking on a cell phone. Then her phone chirped she quietly walked off the stage and answered her boss. **Yes sir. Wheels up when? Okay.** She looked for the hostess who was hanging out by her side of the stage and explained that she needed to go a case came up. She walked over to the table and the team took off.

They were flying all the way to northern California to help out on a case were guys bodies were turning up with identifying features removed including tattoos. The only way the coroner was able to identify them as being male was because of the hip bones. Who ever were killing these people made sure to make it look like animals had attacked them however there were some surgical tool markings on the hip bones, which was how it was found that it was not animals removing the lower parts on the men.

On the flight every one decided to each do their own relaxing activity. Garcia was even coming with. She was sitting next to Emily and JJ they took over one of the sides with a table. Garcia pulled out a deck of cards they started playing poker.

The bullet inside of Emily suddenly reared to life. She quickly texted Baby…were gonna get caught if we play in here…lets wait til the telly…please! A few minutes later the bullet still going off inside of her when her phone chirped incoming text. But playing…is so much fun…I don't want to stop…but if you think we'll get caught I will stop…I don't know if I have the controller on me for yours text your other girl I think shes controlling you. Emily thought of how to convey what she was thinking on why they needed to stop she came up with one thing and sent it to both of her loves. I don't want to share this moment with anyone and if we continue I'm going to get wet which means its going to smell like sex in here and that will alert everyone in the plane…I promise I will curl your toes before bed tonight…as long as bed is more than 5 hours…love you so much just don't want to share this… 

Emily felt the bullet inside of her get turned off. She excused herself to the bathroom and removed the bullet. When she got back to her seat she discreetly tucked the device into her go bag along with the remote to her wive's device. JJ then chose to get a blanket and try to take a nap. She also removed her device and slipped it into her go back with the remote to her wife's device. Garcia stopped shuffling and tucked her bullet into her go bag as well as whomever's remote she had control of.

Pen you need to fix them for longer distance I wasn't able to play up on stage…nor was I played with until someone was walking by the left side of the stage…wait one was on one side of the stage you have to know who has who… Emily sent this to her loves. Bullet play involved everyone putting one in then at random drawing a remote from the pile on the bed. One time it had lead to self play when everyone picked their own remotes. Once Emily got a remote that didn't make anything work until she got home and located the thing the remote actually controlled. One was on one side the other was on the other side there were two sides of the stage so who knows who has who…what color is your bullet…

Emily checked her go bag. Her phone chirped from JJ purple. Garcia sent Blue. Emily was Green. Emily had the blue remote. From JJ I had control of Emily…Green remote  Garcia texted Double up on blonds I controlled missy jen Emily sent I love having control over my goddess baby girl. It wasn't often that she controlled the one for Garcia normally JJ would. Garcia normally took Emily cause she could watch her try not to squirm around the boys. However she also liked being able to control JJ in that office of hers. Emily loved being able to play with both of them whomever she picked that day she was mean and would play during the table presentations which once lead to Spencer asking what was vibrating because he was sitting between JJ and Emily both of whom were.


	4. Chapter 4

Remember one chapter doesn't follow another.

She's tormenting me. It's been a few weeks since they had been able to be together too long in her book. She was watching how she was almost flirting with the lead detective she wanted to make it all stop. She wanted to go over and claim her as her own however she knew she couldn't do that and she really didn't want her jealous side showing, so instead she would wait and see if she would show up at her door tonight.

The case had been long which is why they hadn't been able to be together. Everyone was clustered together and the guys had been randomly through the adjacent door the whole case. She watched her accept his card. She also watched her throw the card away the first chance she had. On the plane home they both slept tired from the over exhaustion on the case. Now they all went to their own cars, debriefing was tomorrow. As she drove home she didn't notice she was followed until she was in her driveway and another car pulled in. The moment they were inside they attacked each other. Finally the jealousy was put to rest. It was her she wanted, it was just a secret for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Again…one not following another…this one fluffy…

Thank you all for reading…

Emily stretched and rolled over into her bedmates arms. She knew that the team was allowed to sleep in this morning. She enjoyed cuddling into Jen's arm. She relaxed not wanting to wake her yet. The team didn't know about this yet because it was only a few months old. They both agreed that the next time the team was having dinner off a case they would mention it to them. Now however she just relaxed into her happy little paradise.

Next door Derek was waking up. He was going to round up everyone and have a family breakfast. He got up and into the shower. He dressed quietly. Due to budget cuts they all had started being double bunked. He woke Reid and told him to get ready for breakfast he was going to get every one else up and moving. Everyone was spread out through the hotel. He started with Rossi and Hotch room. Aaron was already up and moving. He agreed to wake Dave up and meet downstairs in an hour. Next Derek went to Prentiss and Jareau room.

Emily was annoyed who would be knocking on the rooms door. She slipped out of bed and answered the door. Derek walked in and started explaining the great idea. He stopped talking when he noticed that only one bed looked slept in and JJ was still sleeping in it. He also noted that the room smelt of sex.

"So this is who you've been seeing and going away with on weekends. Wow nice score Emily." Emily turned 5 shades of red, she normally blushed. "Um thanks. Now get out of here."

Jen had been laying in bed listening to the two partners talking. "I agree with Emily. Derek could you get out so I can get up? We will meet you downstairs in an hour." Jen waited until Derek was out the door. She stretched and rolled over exposing herself to Emily. "I didn't want to give him a show and I really need a shower." They both got into the shower together, got ready together, and decided they would be telling the team now. The only person missing from their family team was Garcia, whom already knew.


	6. Chapter 6

my muse hit hard tonight updated this a few times and cabin...again chapters not related...please review... :)

She had been contacted to meet her handler at a café in Paris located close to the Eiffel Tower. She had no idea who her handler was just that she needed to watch from someone wearing a purple scarf. She was scared that something would go wrong because of everything that had happened in the last year. She knew that she had to meet this person however because valuable information was coming to her so she couldn't cancel this meeting.

As she walked closer to the café she started becoming more and more nervous. She knew that she needed to pay attention. She had been looking over her shoulder for quiet some time at the point so it became second nature to her. She didn't know after tonight if she would be staying in Paris or moving to a different location. All she knew was that she was looking for someone in a purple scarf. She would have to venture a guess that she was also looking for a female because a male in a purple scarf might draw a little too much attention to them.

She sat waiting. She was a little early for their meeting time. She ordered a coffee because she was nervous and needed something to focus on so that she wouldn't be looking around so much. She also read the paper. One of the great things about being a profiler and FBI agent was that she had excellent peripheral view she still could check her surroundings. As soon as she saw the person in the purple scarf head her way she was about to cry. She had seen Jennifer in the hospital room when she was told she was dead. She had also noticed how much older she looked. She had missed her so much but she could not state that in the hospital room with so many others around.

As she watched JJ approach she quickly wrote a note. Something that she couldn't bring herself to say out loud. She placed in on top of the table by the seat she assumed the blond would occupy. Jen quickly tucked this little scrap of paper into purse while she brought out the packet of information. She stated what she was to tell her all while her head and heart were telling her to let Emily know how much she means to her and how much she wished this wasn't happening. She wanted to grab her in a hug and make all of the pain and confusion from the last few months go away.

She listened to what JJ had to say. She hoped that JJ would read what she wrote immediately. She grabbed that packet off the table and walked away, hoping that she would be followed however when she looked over the shoulder she saw no one she was hoping to. She walked all the way to the hotel without seeing the person she hoped to see. She let herself into the room and took off the coat and boots. Her side ached so much but she didn't want to take any meds incase Jennifer got the message and was coming. She opened up the packet and a hand written note fell out. It was JJ's handwriting.

As she read what she had wrote again and again. She was glad they had the same idea. Now she waited. JJ had written while she was crying the page was smeared with ink stains. Jennifer had written about missing coming home to her at her house with dinner made and knowing Henry was alright. She said that Henry had asked about her all the time. He missed his second mom. She missed sleeping in her arms. She wanted nothing more than to hug and kiss her but she knew that doing that out on the street might draw someone's attention and that even though Doyle thought she was dead it wasn't a risk she wanted to take. Now Emily waited intently. Hoping that JJ was coming here and that she wasn't expecting her there.

She listened at the door. Hoping to hear someone walk towards it. Sure enough she heard that knock on the door. She checked the peep hole and it was her, the love of her life. The mother to her child. The person she vowed til death do we part, funny she never saw this way of death til part happening but it did. She opened the door and pulled Jennifer in. Once she had the door locked and latched she kissed JJ with everything she had. She wanted her so bad she had since all of this went down. She never ment to hurt her but she knew she couldn't let Doyle close to her family.

As she pulled JJ over toward the bed to sit down she reveled in feeling her wife so close to her. "I love you so much. I miss you so much. I want you so much." Emily leaned into kiss JJ before Jen could say anything in return to her confession. As she pulled back JJ stated the same thing. Then Jen grabbed her hand she put it over her heart and stated "This only beats because I know that you are still alive." Emily had learned that the team would know that she was dead because it was the easiest way to make sure that no one tried to find her.

She laid her wife out on the bed. She had plans to make her happy one more time because they couldn't do this in the hospital room. Emily was scared for a second about what Jennifer would think of her new scars and would she be scared of hurting her since both were still very red. Jennifer had known about the clover that was now scared on her wife's breast. She had seen where the spike had gone in. She had seen the stitches that held her wife's skin in place. She knew the scars would look bad, however they were just a part of her wife. Like the numerous other scars that were found on her wife's body and her own body.

As she unbuttoned Emily's shirt she kissed the exposed clover. She moved the shirt over more so that she could kiss where the spike had gone in. She heard Emily release a breath when she did this. She had done this every time Emily had a new scar because it was a part of her wife. She had long ago accepted it with how bad their line of work was. And Emily being on the for front of it.

She knew in the morning that Jennifer would be gone. She asked for her to stay just until the meds kicked in a she could sleep. She knew that life would go back however for that split second for that short time in that room in Paris life was normal. She kissed her as they basked in the afterglow of love. She wanted nothing more than to ask her to run away with her but she knew that wasn't possible because then the team would be suspicious. She hoped one day to have her back and be able to share a bed together again. She hoped with all her might that Doyle would die.

As she checked her email a few month later her handler gave her great news. Yes she could come back and yes she could have her life back. The original life that she wanted. She had noticed that the email address had changed, so she responded in such a way that if it wasn't her wife handling her case anymore it wouldn't tip anyone else off. She responded with ok…when can I return? Her answer came in the form of hand delivered plane tickets. She was going home and she couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

_Remember chapters not connected…I like reviews…_

So I started journaling in France. I still do because I found it was a stress reliever. No I'm not writing this for someone to read however I do write in that style. Okay on with the journal entry.

So I thought about things I wanted to do because I finally got a second chance at life. I came up with a list on the top of it was JJ, I don't know why, how or when but I know that she became the love of my life. We had not even gone on a date. We did hang out a lot outside of work and at work. We bonded overing being the only females that traveled regularly with a group of men. Sure Garcia would come with from time to time but not on a regular basis like we did.

One of my favorite nights was after an injury had happened she came over to check in on me and my killer concussion. I was only out of the hospital because of the fact that she volunteered to stay with me and make sure I didn't show any worse symptoms, we if I did that ment a trip back to the hospital. Which ugh I hate them. That night we stayed up late just talking, we ate everything in site and ordered out for more. She decided that she needed to sleep next to me so that she was able to wake me up when she wanted to. It was annoying but it was really nice that she wa s willing to do this for me. So when the next injury belonged to her I found myself camped out on her bed same routine of talking, eatting and waking up at lot.

We talked about a lot of shit, family, work and past relationships. We both found out that we both have overbearring mothers. Hers is worse because hers continued to talk to her mine just ignored me. Both of us were top in our graduation class and we went on academic schalorships to college. I actually came clean about my posting before BAU once she had been reassigned because I knew that she could find any information out about me. We dealt with a lot of things together because of the job and it being too much for one person to deal with. When she left I found myself missing her and really wanting to talk about a lot of things that she didn't have a clue about. We still were great friends when I was killed however it was different no longer did we bond over injuries. We bonded over shared food, music, and movies.

Now I figured out why I was so drawn to keep our friendship going it was because I would have really missed her if not. Being away from her sucked even though we were in contact a lot with her being my handler it didn't look strange. But when she invited me to play scrabble online that changed the game. We were doing a friendly activity which anyone that was a computer genious should have been able to figure out, Penelope never did however. The words on screen were innocent enough starting. We would chat along side playing. She was the one to voice that she felt a gigantic hole in her heart. I was second. I was the first one to tell her my most regretted thing in life, that was that I had never had the balls to ask her out, strange how miles, time and death allow us to voice our little insecurities. So I told her that the moment I could come home we would have an offical date.

How I came back was okay, Morgan was pissed and hurt, Spence was just hurt and Garcia was loving. I could finally smell Jen. It was wonderful. Seeing her eyes light up because she knew I was here in flesh and blood. We had figured out how to skype on two very encripted laptops so we had been able to see each other. I had even seen Henry wow he was getting to be such a big boy, he would as when he could hug me which he got to do the night I returned. I had no place to go since the condo had been given up. All my things were in storage. Hell my mom didn't even know I was alive yet. So I stayed at JJ's and boy oh boy we got very little sleep that night.


	8. Chapter 8

JJ had been relaxing in a bubble bath. She was being naughtily teasing her partners all night. She had been mutually seeing two different people for the past 9 months because of things that had happened one girl's only night. Now she was excited because she knew that driving both of them nuts would make them come visit and allow everyone the fun of having sex that night.

She had set up her room before she ended up in the bathtub. She knew that she would not be spending her night by herself. She needed to clean up a little bit before her guests arrived. She heard her front door open followed by the alarm code being punched in. She had known that at least one of them was in now. She hollered out that she was in the tub. The person came into the bathroom. She perched herself on the side of the tub and reached an arm into the bath. She slowly rubbed her until they heard JJ moaning. They both heard the door open and the alarm code being punched in. Emily quickly had JJ to the brink of orgasm and pushed her over that edge before she removed her hand. Penelope had heard the water moving so she knew that her two loves were in the bathroom. She hurried to the bathroom when she heard JJ coming. Once JJ had came back from her orgasm she got out of the tub and dried off. She lead the way to her bedroom and told both girls they were overdresses. Both stripped and got in bed all together.

JJ turned and attacked Emily with her lips once Emily was naked. She slid her hands down to her hips. She kissed a line from Emily's mouth through the valley between her breasts down to her curls between her legs. Then she licked her girlfriend from front to back and forward again. Emily was quickly moaning above her. She had her laid out on the bed so Emily wouldn't fall from cumming. She continued her licking and decided to suck gently on Emily's clit. Emily's hips started bucking and Emily came hard riding her orgasm until she passed out. JJ then turned her attention over to her other naked girlfriend who was enjoying watching the other two going at it. Penelope almost had herself cumming when she felt JJ's tongue on her hand that was working on herself. JJ was in heaven knowing she was helping Pen cum. Pen tried to remove her hand but JJ put it back. Soon Pen was riding her own waves.

JJ moved into the middle of both of them. They all fell asleep happily sedated and cuddling. Everyone was happy.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapters not connected. More mistress/pet play_

JJ had a stressful day at work. When they got home Emily knew that she needed the control for the night. The moment they were behind a closed door Emily knelt on the floor, she helped JJ take off her shoes. JJ chose to go into the study she leaned down before she left the area and unclipped Emily's gun from her hip. She collected her gun as well. She always locked their FBI issued guns up in the safe. They both had their own glocks in their bedside tables so that they could defend their house but not have to use their service weapons.

JJ then went into her and Emily's shared bedroom. She decided to get changed into her favorite play outfit. She got out her favorite toys as well. Upon returning to the front hall she saw that Emily was in her same position as before. "You may strip, do you remember your exit word" "Yes ma'am thank you Mistress, the exit work is peaches, is that correct mama?" "Yes it is. Enough talking now." Emily did as command and went back to her perched position. "I want you in the living room" Emily crawled silently into the living room and returned to the position again. As Emily moved by JJ she looked at her outfit quickly just to see what the theme was for the night. She loved when JJ wore that outfit because it resulted in a long fun play time. She remembered that today was Friday so unless a case came up they would not return to work until Monday.

JJ had brought out Emily's yoke. She was excited to put Emily into it because Emily would struggle against it for a while trying to figure out if she could get out of it but she knew she wouldn't be able to. Emily actually loved her yoke she just would never tell Mistress that. So once the last lock was locked Emily struggled against it for a while then stopped. Mistress blindfolded her at this point. Mistress also positioned her by the couch. JJ turned on the tv she changed it to a music station the both loved. She knew that she needed to confuse Emily's senses for a little bit because the moment she put the blindfold on Emily has supersonic hearing when she is blindfolded.

JJ quietly made her way back to their room. She grabbed the box of toys and headed to the living room. Seeing that her pet was in the same position she had left in made her happy. She was going to make her feel so good. JJ quickly set the box down she then moved to sit next to her pet again. Emily was so happy to feel her Mistress by her side again. She had known that she had left the same area. JJ found her favorite toy she strapped it on. She then pulled Emily closer to her. She had decided that the first time Emily would cum tonight would happen fast because they had not been together in a while, the next time she would come would be painfully slow. "Position C pet." Emily moved so that she was flat on the table and presenting herself to her Mistress. JJ moved down behind Emily and caressed her lover's clit and slid her finger toward her entrance. She felt that Emily was extremely wet. She then pushed the toy into Emily. She fucked her hard and fast. When Emily came she growled and moaned at the same time. It turned JJ on immensely, however she didn't really like the position they were in because she was unable to play with her pet's boobs.

Emily knew that the night was not over however she knew she wouldn't cum for a few hours now which meant that Mistress would build her up to it and back her off from it. She was in for some teasing.


	10. Chapter 10

She lay in bed she couldn't get her out of her mind. She had figured out that she was in love with her a while ago. Now the only way she could have her was in her sleep. She wanted more than that but she also knew she was completely straight. So here she was masturbating to a dream that she had just been woken out of involving the love of her life and whip cream. She wished she could tell her however it was never going to happen.

Across town someone else had woken up to a romantic dream involving someone they knew was unattainable. She wished she had better control on her dreams however that would never happen so instead she struggled in her own personal hell. She had been for months now. Why did this happen almost ever night. Maybe I just need to tell her nope her brain screamed not a good idea at all.

So they both struggled in their own secrecy for years until that night. When she had been stabbed and told that she was officially dead and would be sent overseas when she was well enough to travel. Emily pulled JJ toward her and whispered in her ear _I love you and have always loved you. _JJ responded by kissing her cheek and saying Me too.


	11. Chapter 11

I know i haven't updated in forever...real life got really crazy for a while with a very unexpected event...so Emily and JJ were sitting on a shelf for a little back...now things are starting to settle back into normal so enjoy theses next few chapters...again nothing connected...

* * *

><p>Emily was nervous for the sixth time she checked her phone. She had a date tonight which was the whole reason for her nerves. She had finally asked out her crush.<p>

She was wearing a nice dress. Her hair was natural, Her make up was minimal. Her go bag had an extra set of clothing incase she got called in she didn't want to be wearing a dress. Morgan wouldn't let her live it down.

On the time that she needed to leave she did. She grabbed her go bag and left her condo setting the alarm as she left. They had decided to meet at the restaurant incase of a call in.

She was her car when she pulled in however her date was not in her car. She spotted her sitting on the bench by the restaurant door. She checked herself in the mirror one last time and opened her door. It was now or never.

Her date was looking in the opposite direction when she walked up. She could observe her without getting caught now. She could tell that she had straightened her hair and was wearing a very flattering green dress. Just then her date turned to look at her. Their eyes caught each other. She could see a spark of something she was really happy she took that next step.


	12. Chapter 12

It started out as a normal mission what it developed into was anything but normal. We were investigating Doyle we thought it would be an easy mission however what it turned into just left me so hurt and screaming. I wake up having flashbacks to that night that I had to tell her she was "dead" officially. I had to go through the grieving stages like I had just lost my girlfriend because everyone on the team knew we were together. It sucked lying to them all but it had to be done in order to protect her in the long run, it helped that I didn't see them on a daily basis, well other than Reid.

Telling the love of your life that they are dead is one of the worst conversations ever. I would not recommend it to anyone. We sat talking in the hospital room after she was stable and could breathe on her own. It took a week before I could tell her any information. The decision came from above Hotch's head even though he knew this he still took all responsibility for this. He knew that the team would need someone to blame if and when Emily came back to life. Even though in the moment I would not have thought that she would come back to us.

At least I had Henry at home. However having to explain to a child that his second momma wasn't going to be home any time soon and what a funeral was. It was interesting to watch his reaction at the service because I had explained as much as I could to him. So he knew his beloved Emmy was in the big box that went into the ground. He had read her name from the stone the few times we visited the cemetery. I was almost positive that Garcia had set up a webcam for Emily's marker, there was a tree with an odd growth on a branch by her plot. I figured she was watching for Doyle to come visiting, but he never did.

Lying to her friends hurt the worst. I had met them all throughout the time we were together. Alex had come from New York with Olivia. Serena and Abbie came as well. Each of them hoping that this funeral was like the one they had attended for Alex all that time ago. I didn't know Emily then but they talked about it so often I felt like I was there. I couldn't tell any of them this information that I had known.

I didn't know what to expect seeing her. I wanted to pull her into me and never let her go. We said basic things but talked more through our eyes. When she walked away into the night I wanted to scream, run after her or do something, but I knew that I couldn't. So here I sat on the plane from Paris thinking to myself about our life story and hoping that sometime soon she would be coming back to me and to us.


	13. Chapter 13

Today Henry was going to the doctor so JJ was off. She decided to bring lunch into her coworkers because she knew that they were still grounded and not going on a case. Emily was looking forward to lunch. She had been seeing JJ for a while now.

When JJ had told Will about the pregnancy he had wanted nothing to do with her or the baby. She had turned to Emily for support. There relationship had grown from there. Both of them were so happy. Emily helped in the delivery room. She even got to cut Henry's cord. She had been there for diaper changes, sickness and midnight feedings. Henry called her mom. Through out all of this however they had kept their relationship a secret from the team. They had decided this because of how it would be frowned upon and they didn't want to be the reason that the team was broken apart. They decided that it would just be keep between them two.

JJ stopped by the teams favorite dinner and ordered everyone's favorites to go. She was going to bring Henry with because he hadn't been around everyone on the team in a while, due to their recent case load. Here she was carrying the food on one arm and Henry on the other. She put Henry down once she got into the bullpen. Henry spotted his Momma Emmy and went running towards her yelling "Momma Emmy, Mommy Emmy Henry Up" she turned and picked him up when he collided with her legs. She glanced around to confirm what she thought that Morgan and Reid had both heard what Henry had said. They both were starring at her with shocked expressions.

"Prentiss did he just say Momma Emmy?" Derek asked. Reid simply tried to compute what information had just came out. "Yup that's what he said." "Emily why would he say that?" Reid finally asked. "Well you see umm…" Emily glanced at JJ who was in shock. She never thought that her toddler would out her and tell the team about their relationship. Emily noticing that Jen wasn't going to be any help tried to form some idea about it. "Okay yes I admit it Jen and I have been seeing each other for a while. Its been fun and were seriously committed to each other. So yes Henry did call me mom." "Yup. What she said. We both are so happy and we have been for a long long time. So everyone want so food?"

They all took their orders and went to the conference room to have lunch. She had texted Garcia before walking in so even Pen was there. Both Penelope and Hotch had not heard about the girls relationship. Morgan had a million questions however he knew that he needed to let it slip out to those two in the same way it had to them. Emily had carried Henry to the room. She put him down to see about getting him something to sit on to boost him up to the table. She found a phone book randomly placed in a corner. She picked him up and put him on it. "Thank you Momma Emmy now I can eat. Henry hungry." Upon hearing that both Hotch and Pen dropped their forks and stared at each other, then slowly turned towards the group. "What the heck did my godson just say?" "Well you see he said Momma Emmy because I'm his second mom. JJ and I have been together for a while." "Congrats. As far as I'm concerned I never heard this at all" was Hotch's response. Pen just continued eating she was a little mad that her best friend had not told her this information, she understood why however. Emily felt okay with the fact that her whole family accepted the news, now just so long as Strauss didn't find out.


	14. Chapter 14

We live in hopes that this is what life is supposed to be.

That was what I was thinking about as I walked into work this morning. Am I doing this life right. There was a big part of me that was skating around a big truth that I had inside of me. I didn't want to admit what I was thinking, because if things go how part of me is thinking it will I will lose a good friend, part of me still had hope that it would be a good thing to tell and that feelings would be returned. Yup that was my fantasy.

I had noticed since I had been back that I was being flirted with more and more by someone, or at least my brain was telling me that. She would look me up and down a few times and would always blush if caught. She would look at my ass in whatever I was wearing. She touched the clover scar on my chest the first time it was exposed. I didn't want to speak up because it could cause so much tension if it was only one sided especially because the team would be effected. I couldn't bring that on the team so instead I just became an observer deciding that if things were going to change she would have to be the one to change them. Oh boy did they every change.

We decided to hang out outside of work as friends. She came over to my place to watch a movie, eat some pizza and drink some wine. The movie had barely started when we both moved closer to each other on the couch getting more comfortable and leaning against each other. We both turned at the exact same time and planted a huge kiss on each others lips. Then it clicked in my brain that she was really overtly flirting with me before and now oh wow that kiss was amazing. "Thought you needed a little push in the get a move on department." She stated moving away from me.

"Well some people are just a little bit dense but I did know you were flirting me just was not wanting rock the boat if I was seeing too much or making it up. "

So here its been six months and I'm so happy I'm glad we both made a move at the same time. Its been great.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily sat waiting for Jennifer to return form the bathroom. There were watching a movie. Emily had been too tired to pay attention to the movie. Jen returned to the living room, and asked why don't we call it an early night. Emily's only response was sounds good to me, I'm exhausted and don't really know what the movies about anymore. Together they straightened up the living room and kitchen. Emily set the coffee pot along with two travel mugs up. They grabbed their phones and headed upstairs.

Emily checked to make sure that the safe was locked. As she passed her girls room she made sure the little girls were sleeping. Her and Jen, her wife, were trying to have an adult date night. It seemed like forever since the last time they had actually left the house for one of those. It was tough for them to leave their children after leaving them so much for work. As a family, including the work family, they did a lot of things together. Sometimes Garcia would watch the kids so they could go out to eat but what morally happened was that they would not eat when the kids did they would put the kids to bed then have their night. With a candle light dinner, adult movie and snuggling on the couch, which would continue into their bedroom. Emily wanted that to happen tonight but it wasn't going to because she was just too exhausted. She pulled back up the blanket that Andi had thrown in her sleep. Joeie was dead to the world. She then moved to her sons room. All three of them where out cold. Henry being the eldest got the top bunk bed, the middle child slept under him and their toddler had his own small bed in the corner. On his next birthday they would have to get him a bigger bed because pretty soon he would be out growing his toddler bed.

She meet Jen in their room. "Everything ok?" "Yes everyone remains asleep. Gun safe is secure." Then she knelt and pulled out a lock box from under her side of the bed. She pulled out her personal firearm and tucked in into her bedside table. She pulled off her clothing and put on a night shirt, just incase a child needed something in the middle of the night. She then brushed her teeth in the master bathroom. Then dropped into her bed next to her wife. "Aren't you glad that next month is camp month?" "Yup. And mom and dad are taking Wes?" "Yup and we are guaranteed a three day weekend." "I vote that 3 day weekend is a naked one" "I agree with that" They kissed each other said their good nights and were asleep before their heads hit there pillows.


	16. Chapter 16

We were traveling on a two week vacation when we joined the mile high club. It was a red eye flight to London to meet up with some of my old friends. This was going to be fun I thought when I pulled the blanket over both of our laps. You always travel in a skirt because you know that any type of travel gets me all horny. So I feel you unzip my pants as my hand is climbing up your leg under your skirt I was pleased to find no underwear covering that perfect little snatch of yours. I lean over a whisper in your ear that your such a naughty girl to travel without panties. You explain to me while sucking on my ear lobe that you did have panties but when you used the bathroom the last time you removed them because you knew what was going to happen because I had asked for a blanket. You are driving me wild by licking my ear. I feel a flood of wetness to my lower regions. Your fingers have made initial contact with my swollen drenched lips. I try to be quiet but a small moan escapes my lips. The man in the seat next to me has drugged himself asleep so I know were safe that he didn't hear any thing. The girl next to you however has been pretending to read the same page for the past few minutes, she also has a blanket and her tray down so I don't know what's going on but a guess would be killing a kitten as the slang term is. I don't care however I slowly trace large circles over your pubic mound not wanting to dive right into your flower now but want to tease you into a full bloom first. You however do no teasing you want to get me off as fast as possible and soon after the stroking you dip a finger into me and your thumb goes to making small tight circles around my clit. Soon I can feel you slip in another two fingers and get a steady rhythm of in and out. Sitting made the angle perfect because you had to go stright up and in. Also you could only pull out so far. I hear a small moan and looked toward you, your eyes are closed and your biting the lower side of your right lip so that you don't become loud so I figure that it wasn't you who moaned and there it repeated, it was the girl next to you. My hand is still drawing circles but knowing your body I know your release is needed. I finally touch your lower lips your so drenched I'm sure theres a wet spot through your skirt and onto the chair. I roughly enter you and quickly establish a rhythm when i pull out I flick your clit. I have cummed already. You removed your hand and decided to lick your fingers clean. You cam when your fingers came to your mouth. I mimic your actions and lick my fingers of your cum. You taste so wonderful I wish i could taste from your source right now but I know that would bring too much attention to us. I pull your skirt down and fix my pants when I hear moaning again beside you. I look up in time to see the girl sitting beside us cumming her head laid back against the seat her moaning so soft. I see her breath coming in ragged short bursts. I feel you relax into me. I kiss you and taste myself on ypur lips and the same time you taste yourself on my lips. Not only did you and I joined the mile high club but had a threesome in the air.


End file.
